


Pool Rules (inspired by)

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A fanart graphic for Sunlitgarden's amazing fic, Pool Rules!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Redcirce's Bughead Manips, Redcirce's Manips inspired by Fic





	Pool Rules (inspired by)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pool Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512798) by [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/pseuds/SunlitGarden). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never posted this here. Sunlitgarden was kind enough to let me make illustrations for some of their fics. I like how the image came out, I'm still weird with design and typefaces.


End file.
